


In the Rain

by Ruenis



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Quote Based Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: "And right there, it rained a little harder."





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fic; write a story w/ the first line being [ 'it was raining quite hard' and the last line being 'and right there, it rained a little harder'](https://dewpriism.tumblr.com/post/154940179305/writing-prompt-s-write-a-story-with-the-first)

_It was raining quite hard, that day._

 

Breathing out shakily, Inaho cups his hands to his mouth, trying to warm them up even just a bit. The cold water feels icy against his slips, biting, and it rains down on his skin like tiny pinpricks.

It hurts.

He drops his hand to his side after a moment, realising his feeble attempts will do nothing to soothe the cold, cold chill, and instead focuses on paying attention to the sidewalk in front of –

Something warm brushes against his fingertips, slowly, just barely enough for it to register, and seconds later he feels a familiar warmth against the back of his hand, between his fingers.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, glancing upward a bit, to the side of him.

Slaine shakes his head a bit, features hard to read. “You're welcome,” he says simply, and his voice is barely audible over the downpour.

 

_Inaho gazes out through his window, breath coming out a cold fog, making the window's glass steam up with each breath that escapes his lips. The rain pounds hard outside, loud against the roof and the wooden porch, loud against the glass; it kind of sounds like pellets are being thrown at the window, small projectiles being launched._

_It kind of sounds like the way his heart had pounded in his chest, loud – impossibly loud, deafening – when Slaine had kissed him for the first time._

 

The walk home is a bit long, and it feels even longer under the torrential rain, but it does not feel as terrible, now.

Inaho gently squeezes Slaine's hand, grateful, and the blond's hand still feels warm in his, soft, nice. “I apologise for the inconvenience,” he says quietly, too quietly he realises seconds after, wondering if Slaine had even heard him.

“It's not an inconvenience,” Slaine says, and when Inaho raises his gaze, the blond is shaking his head again, a bit more energetic this time. “It – it..” His gaze slips, blue-green eyes narrowing somewhat, and repeats, “It.. isn't inconvenient.” His voice is a bit louder this time, more firm.

“If.. you say so. Thank you, Slaine.”

 

_Inaho gently traces his finger against the windowpane, leaving a thin, thin line in the steam with his nail. It disappears after a few seconds, steam with it, but his breathing makes it fog up again and again, and soon the intricate designs are sticking to the glass, residing after the steam disappears, sort of like an imprint._

_He had disliked days like this – torrential rain, hard, sharp like needles and impossibly cold – but does not mind them so much anymore. They.. are tolerable, now._

_They are tolerable because of Slaine._

 

“This.. is your apartment,” Inaho says after a moment, shifting his weight a bit.

The duo are standing under the awning, now, just outside of the door that leads into the apartment's reception room. The lighting is dim, here, dim and faint and soft, just like Slaine's hand, which is still gently gripping Inaho's own. The rain is hard against the awning, pebbles against metal, loud, incessant.

Slaine.. seems unwilling to go inside, for whatever reason. They have been standing here silently, quietly, breaths now coming out a warm fog, and Inaho is not quite sure what the problem is.

 

_“_ _Inaho, will you walk me home?”_

_That was what he had requested, that day._

 

“Slaine?” Inaho calls softly, catching the blond's eyes.

It is then that he realises Slaine's cheeks are flushed pink, a lovely, lovely warm shade of pink that is barely noticeable in the dim light.

 

_'Will you walk me home?' had meant, 'I want to tell you something'._

 

“Slaine, what's.. –”

“Inaho, I.. –”

They both stop speaking the instant they realise the other is talking, and the silence ensues once more.

Slaine's blush deepens, red now, a lovely, warm shade of red.

Inaho can almost feel the heat radiating off of his face when they are this close together, and his gaze slips to their hands, fingers still laced together, palms still touching, and Slaine is still warm. “You, first,” he finally says after a moment, raising his head again.

Slaine's eyes are bright, excited and nervous at the same time, almost sad. “I..” He bites his bottom lip a bit, chewing on it as he tries to gather his thoughts correctly, tries to form a coherent sentence in his head, “I just – I want..”

 

_He never did finish that sentence, but it was obvious what he had wanted to say._

 

Inaho is not quite sure what to do when Slaine suddenly leans forward, so he goes completely still instead.

Slaine's lips are warm against his own, impossibly warm and soft and he tastes like rain. He ends up pulling away just as suddenly, to Inaho's surprise and disappointment, and his whole face is red now, burning, and he looks apologetic and relieved and happy all at the same time.

“My answer is yes,” Inaho says after a moment, and the way Slaine smiles – so sweetly, happy – makes him forget about how cold he had been the whole way here, how his teeth had chattered, how the tips of his fingers had almost gone numb. His heart pounds loudly in his chest, deafening almost with the way it sounds in his ears, much, much louder than the torrential rain.

But it feels nice.

“It – it is?” Slaine sounds surprised, but still relieved, still _happy_ and _warm_ , and he feels nice against Inaho despite the fact that both of them are soaked.

“It is.”

 

_And right there, it had started to rain a bit harder._

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday, so I've decided to indulge in sweet Inasure! please enjoy!!
> 
> also, please wish me luck! I start my new job tomorrow ❤


End file.
